digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Guilmon (DCS)
Guilmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Guilmon was originally one of the Guardian Knights, and is currently partner to a Tamer named Tatsuya Munemori. Description Guilmon had initially a childish personality, since he met Tatsuya for the first time soon after his hatching and abnormally quick Digivolution to his Rookie form. He is, however, a powerful fighter and every battle has made him more poweful and more mature. Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its sturdy foreclaws. *'Fireball': Spews out a powerful flame shot. Appearances Films Digimon: Age of Tamers The film describes how Guilmon met Tatsuya for the first time. His Digi-Egg was shown in the screen of the red-colored D-Ark Tatsuya received on his flight fro Tokyo to New York. On next day, the egg hatched and rapidly Digivolved into Guilmon who Bi-Emerged in front of Tatsuya who was meant to be his Tamer. Despite being a Partner Digimon rather than wild one, he was attacked by another Tamer named Vera Neidhardt who care only about becoming the strongest. Guilmon, however, helped Tatsuya to save Vera's life when Andrew "Andy" Conteh's Partner Digimon Terriermon Digivolved into Galgomon and lost control of his powers. Later, after Tatsuya and his friends had found a mysterious Digimon named Calumon, they were challenged again by Vera and Renamon. The fight was interrupted when the Tamers were taken by the men from the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson who explained the existence of the Digital Revolution. Guilmon participated into the battle against them and defeated a brainwashed FlareLizarmon with help of Tatsuya who boosted his powers with cards "Highspeed Plug-In B" and "White Wings". Tatsuya was initially fearful of Guilmon losing control of his powers through Digivolution, like Terriermon, but soon allowed Guilmon to Digivolve into Growlmon. Together with Galgomon, Reppamon (Champion form of Kudamon, Thompson's partner), they defeated a brainwashed Kumbhiramon. And Growlmon combined his powers with Galgomon and Kyubimon (Renamon's Champion form) to defeat Ian Neidhardt, leader of the Revolution, who was mutated into the D.H.M. The W.N.D.D. ensured an abandoned building from New York act as a training ground and hiding place for the Tamers' partners. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, when Tatsuya had returned to Japan, Guilmon's hiding place was to be relocated as well. Calumon currently visiting the place too. Guilmon had matured to a little bit and comforted Tatsuya who was sad about not saying proper goodbyes to Mei when the two were forced to break up. Soon, a mysterious broadcast informed the world about "rebels" who had stolen something. When Tatsuya and Guilmon arrived to Tokyo Skytree, the broadcast was revealed to have come from Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva. Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon but was almost killed until Tatsuya received a Blue Card which Digivolved him into WarGrowlmon. Mihiramon was defeated, but Tatsuya was arrested and Guilmon was put in a quarantine. Guilmon, however, was released when Harold Thompson secured Tatsuya's release as well. But not before Guilmon was secretly visited by Impmon who despised any Digimon partnered with humans. Guilmon later participated into a battle against Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. But during the battle Renamon was kidnapped, the permission from the President Gerald Johnson turned out to be fake, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated, and Tatsuya was expelled from his high school in Japan. But later, Guilmon was among those who found out that the Deva were searching for Calumon and that a lifeform known as the DigiGnomes had given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Tatsuya used his to Digivolve Guilmon into WarGrowlmon again to defeat Indramon the Horse Deva. WarGrowlmon also combined his powers with Rapidmon (Terriermon's Ultimate form) and Taomon (Renamon's Ultimate form) to defeat Vikaralamon the Pig Deva. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. After the battle, Tatsuya and his family moved into New York, making Guilmon's hiding place relocated once again. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Guilmon decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Guilmon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. During the journey, Guilmon's emotions end up greatly influenced by Tatsuya's. When Tatsuya's becomes angry about Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) killing Mei's partner Wizarmon, Guilmon Dark Digivolves into Megidramon who brutally kills Caturamon until is almost killed by Beelzemon. When Tatsuya realizes his error and finds a deeper connection between him and Guilmon, they learn to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon. Gallantmon overpowers Beelzemon, while Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon to fight Mercurimon, a Digimon who sent the Deva to steal Calumon. But Gallantmon spares Beelzemon when Mei pleads so and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. The Tamers return to the real world, but then a fake Mei created by D-Reaper allows the malevolent program to invade two worlds instead of just one. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on his own, Guilmon followed, despite considering his actions hasty. Fighting against ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) wasn't easy, since the Tamers and their Partner Digimon were unable to Biomerge into Mega Level in the real world. Soon, Guilmon and the others are met by Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon. The two DigiDestined had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Partner Digimon an ability to Biomerge with their Tamers in the real world. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship who acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Tatsuya and Guilmon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. When Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged, Grani's data is drained inside Gallantmon who changes into Crimson Mode. But the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. Tatsuya and Guilmon, however, manage to download the remaining parts of the algorithm in the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Tatsuya and Guilmon become official members of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. In 2044, Guilmon had stayed on Tatsuya's side even though Tatsuya and Mei were married and had a son. Guilmon was tasked by Tatsuya to protect his son, when the latter stepped into the Digital World for the first time. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Guilmon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Guilmon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Guilmon's Digi-Egg was found by Wizarmon and Kudamon who met up with Huckmon and Veedramon to find a way to make it hatch. Huckmon knew that there were humans who deserved to have their own partner but also people who needed to succeed DigiDestined one day. Guilmon was chosen to be one of the Digimon to become a Partner Digimon for a Tamer rather than a DigiDestined. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon